


Yuuri Katsuki and the WTT ( Wizard Transfer Trophy)

by Cc_Rashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Everybody is hella young, Im making up so much crap rn, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Post Hogwarts AU, Yuuri is an anxiety bomb no matter the universe, i already love you if your reading this btw, might have cussin but depends on how i feel about it, my first actual fic lol tear me apart if you want but be constructive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cc_Rashi/pseuds/Cc_Rashi
Summary: Harry potter esque Au with the Yuri on Ice cast, in which Yuuri is a Wizard who's trying his best.





	Yuuri Katsuki and the WTT ( Wizard Transfer Trophy)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at fanfic writing for the heck of it, Its unbeta'd so i apologize in advance for the possibility of bad spelling and grammar but i will be updating it till im satisfied  
> 

It is the year 2000, and the wizarding world has finally decided to abandon their archaic ways in this new millennium and embrace change for the sake of preserving their future.  
After countless discussions, meetings, conferences and seminars the International Confederation of Wizards finally decided on several new agendas for this sake. First and foremost the law restricting the implementation of Muggle technology in to wizard society and modified of such with magic was abolished entirely ( this was more due to the Y2K panic of 1999 but a well need change in the wizarding world non the less). 

Secondly, to help prevent another terrorist attack from destroying the Statute of Secrecy because a single country could not subdue their own criminal (the major threats being; in the case of Grindewald and most recently the case of Riddle) The Wiz-Confed has decided that what is one country’s threat to revealing magical kind is all. Therefore all wizarding communities worldwide should assist in subduing any possible future treats to the magical world. 

Since the Quidditch world cup had been the only event to allow global unity for the longest time, new campaigns to promote unity were desperately required and it was determined that there was no better place to start than with the youth. The Confed turned to the seven major Schools of Magic and after some deliberation they came to an agreement to create a program similar to the Triwizard Tournament of old,(minus all potentially fatal activities). The program wad simple student exchange called the Wizard Transfer, which lasts for one semester instead of the whole school year. At least 5 students are chosen from each school and accompanied by a teacher, they attend the host school for this time to experience a new culture, make new friends, and learn different styles of magic.

The program was never meant to be a competition BUT by some form of natural progression (or left over competitive spite amongst the three European schools Drumstrang, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons) the very first Wizard Transfer held in Mahoutokoro-Japan evolved in to in informal competition regardless. Barred from doing anything particularly dangerous the students instead competed to get top scores in their exams, and agreed that the school with the most students in the top scores would ‘win’ and earn bragging right about their win till the next transfer. 

The Teachers were happy to indulge the small competition, as not only did it stay within the Confed’s and School Board guidelines by not being dangerous, but it helped motivate the students to study harder. ( as an extra bonus it was entertaining too) They made a small trophy as a symbolic prize for the winning school and thus the Wizard Transfer Trophy (Competition) or the WTT was born.

 

The WTT didn’t become a true spectacle until 2002. Held in Beauxbatons-France this was the first competition of Victor Nikiforov, third year of Drumstrang who decided to take the visual appeal of the competition’s practical exams to the next level. By the end of the term not only had Nikiforov topped nearly every class he had by his outstanding display of skill, securing Drumstrang’s first win but captivated audiences worldwide with it as records of his demonstrations were passed like wild fire on the Wizard World Web.  
The Legend of Victor Nikiforov was made that day and its reach went as far as even the smallest wizard communities of the world. Such was the quiet town called Hasetsu in Japan, where on a grainy monitor attached to the Web played one of his feats. A young mahoutsukai was bursting with enthusiasm to tell her companion about the person in the video and the boy was still a fledging to the world of magic, and one who had only just began to properly use his robes, looked on in awe.

“Look Yuuri-kun this is Victor Nikiforov! The highest scoring Wizard in the WTT this year isn’t he amazing?”

The boy’s eyes widened, ‘Amazing’ didn’t quite cover the opinion he had of the foreign silver haired boy who danced on the screen before him, several objects held in the air around him dance along with him with such ease it almost seemed effortless. They changed form, colour or size with each rotation and it took only a second for Yuuri to realize that a story was being told here, expressed in the dance portrayed in the transfiguration spell being casted, it was made like a fairy tale but without words the performance griped his heart down to the last moment, at Victor's final pose, the objects formed a crown of blue roses that sat on his head as he made his final bow. 

It was the moment Yuuri Katsuki realized magic was could be more than just a tool in his life, he could make it art, Like this boy, it could be beautiful. Motivation boomed in his soul and Victor Nikiforov was the center of it all.

He held a small promise in his heart that day forward, he would make magic that danced for him like Victor, for Victor, and hopefully one day with Victor. Till then, he was going to work hard; Yuko said only the best students could participate in the WTT, so that was simply the first step.

 

 

It's the Year 2005, 

And Yuuri Katsuki is a disgrace to Mahoutokoro.

 

....Or at least he feels that way, despite LITERALLY everyone on his team saying otherwise, Not Yuko’s kind assurance or Nishigori’s (unhelpful) attempts to lighten the blow by poking fun at the catastrophe that had occurred. Nothing eased the pain of a failure that felt like it coiled around his throat. After all the nights dedicated to memorizing Spells, Charms, Seals, Hexes, Curses, Counter curses , days of practicing form, movement and choreography, all of that and,

He Chokes.

He choked exactly where it meant the most, in front of the crowds of foreign students eagerly waiting, recording his performance and the confidence behind any and every creative spell he knows suddenly leaves him, He stumbles through performance his persistence keeps him going, but almost every spell breaks as he casts them in his panic. In the end, he passes, but only just. With the weak technical points because of the failed spells he finds himself in last place for the midterms, drastically reducing the Mahoutokoro’s chance at the Trophy. 

In the end it was a disaster, ‘one that could have been avoided if he wasn’t even here’, one of the nastier voices in his head said, and he agrees. How could one of Japans so called top students perform so badly at just the Mid-Terms of the WTT?

Minako-Sensei insisted that he was taking the loss too hard, he was an exceptional student and it was natural to be nervous at your first WTT, he could make up the points in written exams and everything would be fine, but she didn’t get it, it wasn’t fine, Yuuri thought, it could never be fine. 

They were in DRUMSTRANG! The Home Base of Victor Nikiforov himself.

Here he was so close and yet after that performance, maybe even further away from Yuuri than before.  
How could he hope to face THE Victor Nikiforov after that disaster of a mid-term? And worst of all tell him that that mess was inspired by him? As he had so innocently planned before this all went down with hope in his heart that he would be recognized.

No no no he wasn’t even worthy to walk the same halls as his idol much less even think of speaking to him.

Yuuri tried to put the sour thoughts of his failures out of his mind for the moment seeking empty washroom to make a private call back home, he promised that atleast after his midterms he would call, this was his first time traveling out of the country so naturally his parents wanted to stay updated. He dialed home on M-Tech cell phone he was gifted, though he hardly ever used it he was still happy to have one as it gave him more privacy then using the floo network in a common room.  
“Hi Mom, oh were you asleep?” Yuuri asked in quiet Japanese, his moms cheerful voice filled the receiver and once again the pain crept in, he didn’t realize how much he missed home either, Mahoutokoro lets its full time students atleast visit home on the weekends but worlds apart, Yuuri realizes he hasn’t been too his hotsprings home in a month and a half and homesickness joins his many pains. 

Then she mentions the performance and that pains back too. 

“You made a viewing party?? Mom that’s so embarrassing “ Yuuri laughs weakly barely keeping the forced smile in his voice…

His parents didn’t quite get the Magic thing, people with magical heritage in Japan were few and far between afterall. Yuuri himself was his family’s only Mahoutsukai, his sister, mother and father were ordinary Muggles. Luckily for them, His mom’s old friend, Minako Oukukawa was both a Mahoutsukai and a Teacher at Mahoutokoro and within their town 2 other children were also magic born, Yuko and Nishigori, so Yuuri was not alone with these strange powers. Regardless his parents were always supportive and with some special permissions, they were even allowed to use M-Tech devices.

Yuuri was fortunate, but still somehow this made his guilt of failing up even worse. 

“Mom… I messed up” Yuuri declared, tears now swimming at the edge of his vision, he came to a decision then and there, “I’m coming back home Ok?” and with some passing goodbyes, hung up.

Of course he couldn’t stay here, he could barely keep it together right now. Actually he was already crying, he realized as tears hit the tile, he couldn’t show his face like this , he already embarrassed Japan enough. Only a few stifled sobs escaped till there a sudden pound at the door that jarred him out of his thoughts, throwing him in to a shock and confusing as he quickly wiped away his tears and reactivating the spell to translate his words, to face whoever apparently kicked his cubicle.

“ I’m sorry, this stalls occupied..?” He said and faced even more confusion as he was face to face with the death glare of a young blond boy.

Even in his short time in Drumstrang, Yuuri already knew him, the infamous as the second year Yuri Plisetsky, a boy who many have said could give Victor Nikiforov a run for his money with his skill level in magic despite being just a second year. It was a strange irony to share a name sake with this boy who glared at him like he was about to jinx him for existing.  
“YOU” He said harshly jabbing a finger towards Yuuri’s face, his Russian accent still thick through his translation spell “I’m gonna be participating in the WTT next year and there isn’t enough space in one bracket for two Yuris so you better not come LOSER!” 

Yuuri, at lost for words at the boldness, could only watch the other Yuri’s back as he walked away. Yuuri couldn’t even be angry, Russian Yuri was right, there were tons of other talented Wizards trying to be the top of the WTT, and he was a loser. That Yuri may be embarrassed by the associated name alone. He should just quit…  
But part of him, no matter what, didn’t want to give up. All that work couldn’t just be for nothing. He washed his face to clear it of any evidence he had been crying and decided to face Minako-Sensei and his team about his decision. 

 

Naturally Minako-Sensei was disappointed, but she knew she couldn’t stop him since aside from being a Sensei to Yuuri, she was practically a second mother for him to and she knew how stubborn he was. She reluctantly agreed to let him summon a Petral to take him back to Japan. The rest of his team was equally as upset about the sudden loss of a team mate, especially Morioka, a 6th year on their team who begged him to reconsider, but Yuuri’s mind was set. He waved off Morioka’s questioning and pleads as he prepared to leave pulling his luggage as he walked towards the court Yard of Drumstrang to summon the Petral and go, he didn’t even want to think about this right now, he just wanted to go home. 

“Yuri!”

He turned to the sound and there he was,  
Victor. 

Yuuri’s heart seem to freeze in one moment for an eternity, an eternity that promptly ended when he realized the ‘Yuri’ wasn’t aimed at him but his Russian name sake again.

“You need to raise your wand a little higher when you’re changing spells”  
“shut up old man, the spell worked didn’t it” the other Yuri grumbled in passing

Yuuri still felt himself transfixed on Victor. He hadn’t even realized all this time he had been in Drumstrang and this was the first and closest he had ever been to Victor, yet…

Victor turned to him, perhaps feeling his stare and the world stopped again.

“Hi !” he said, gentle, a picture perfect smile, Victor was always really good at talking to anyone thanks to his fame and it showed, Yuuri was speechless still.

“Would you like a commemorative photo?”

and just like that, the spell broke, and the darkness in his mind fell again.  
Victor didn’t know who he was, to him he was just some random admirer. If he was in a better place, he would have jumped at the opportunity but now… it just hurt. He turned hoping Victor would at least not see the hurt in his face.  
“Yuuri? Don’t you want a picture with Victor?” Morioka innocently asked (it wasn’t a well kept secret afterall that Victor was his idol, since they all shared a dorm in the palace and Yuuri’s room was decorated wall to wall with posters of Victor) 

Yuuri just kept walking, he didn’t even so much as look back. Victor wouldn’t remember him anyway, a single dime a dozen wizard amongst the hundreds of others vying for his attention. He went to the court yard and summoned the Petral to take him home.  
Next time he’ll be stronger… 

Next time would be the last chance afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first fic FTW, Honestly its probably a mess and I dunno where I'm going with this but i hope I can finish it even if its just for me :D  
> find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Spickathemonkey)  
> or [ tumblr ](http://cc-spicka.tumblr.com/)  
> Any headcanons I have about the Mahoutsukai and Mahoutokoro is [ HERE]() if your curious  
> oh and fun fact if you care about figure skating too WTT(Wizard Transfer Trophy) is suppose to parallel the WTT(World Team Trophy) cause alternative Acronyms amuse me.  
> M-Tech stands for Magi Tech and covers any item that was made from muggle tech that now has magical properties, like computers, cellphones etc. all videos are recorded on these devices and uploaded and or streamed to the wizard section of Youtube ( the section is locked off to muggles)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
